


Finding You

by YumeNouveau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau
Summary: Remus finds Sirius in the locker room after a victorious Quidditch match and is only to happy to reward his boyfriend in the best way possible.





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pareeya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pareeya/gifts).



> This work is for Pareeya, how we haven't found a sexy locker room fic for these two is beyond me!  
> Takes place in their last year of Hogwarts, so they're both adults.

Remus knew Sirius was hiding a superpower. Not anything flashy like leaping tall buildings or silly like controlling sea creatures. No, Sirius Black instead possessed the uncanny ability to spot Remus across even the most noisy, crowded room. 

Remus could always find Sirius, there was no magic necessary for that. The boy’s natural charisma and uncanny beauty made it more difficult not to notice him in all honesty. But somehow Sirius was always able to locate him, and Remus had no idea how. Even now, across the bustling locker room, packed with ecstatic well wishers and hollering Gryffindors already beginning their celebration, Sirius’s sparkling grey eyes looked up from the crowd to lock intently with his own. And wink. 

Blushing, Remus ducked his head, but not before he saw the small smile that lifted the corner of Sirius’ beautiful full lips. The boy was gloating. Remus shook his head and backed against a cool tile wall, allowing Sirius his time in the spotlight.

Only minutes before, out in the rain and mud of the Quidditch pitch, things had looked far more grim. Gryffindor’s Seeker had been caught by a rogue bludger, and though he was partially concussed, the boy refused to let that stop him. Yet what had once been over a hundred point lead by Gryffindor was now slowly giving way to Slytherin, who saw an opportunity for a comeback with the poor Seeker’s impairment. The Slytherin Seeker was darting around in a frantic search for the Snitch as their Chasers threw quaffle after quaffle, closing the gap so quickly that Gryffindor hadn’t scored a goal since reaching 230 over an hour ago. And now Slytherin was up to 80. 

Watching in horror, Remus grimaced as a Slytherin Beater hit a bludger at James, knocking the quaffle from his grasp, quickly caught up by a fellow Slytherin who grinned and sped toward their goal. Then the crowd gasped as a glint of gold sparkled against the sky, causing both Seekers to beeline straight for the shiny object. Remus shook his head, glaring at the scoreboard as if that could possibly help. If Slytherin made their goal AND got the Snitch, they’d win. 

Gryffindor’s injured Seeker had no chance as Slytherin’s closed the gap quickly between herself and the shiny Snitch, yet the Chaser with the Quaffle lingered before making his goal, dodging about, watching smugly as the chase came to an end, wishing to make the game as close as possible. 

If Sirius possessed another super power, it was putting smug Slytherins in their place. Appearing quickly behind the smirking Chaser, Sirius nodded at James before hitting a rogue bludger at the boy, knocking his broom hard and causing the quaffle to fall. James took the opening, swooping to grab the ball and jetting toward the Slytherin goal before they had even noticed what happened. The Slytherin Keeper looked just as stunned as the crowd as James threw the quaffle, the ball breezing past his wide eyes and scoring. 

Then everyone gasped. The Slytherin Seeker came to a stop, her grin triumphant as she held the Golden Snitch aloft in her hand. Yet when her team stayed silent, she looked down at the scoreboard. If she had only payed attention, waited, been more vigilant. But as it was, she had stopped the game. And because of James’ last goal Gryffindor had won. 230 to 220. 

Then the cheers began. Sirius flew over to James and they put their arms around one another, grinning and whooping before they found the rest of the team and did a victory lap around the pitch. Remus caught Sirius’ gaze as he swooped past, grinning like an idiot, his dark hair blowing around his heated face as silver eyes locked with amber ones. Then Sirius was gone and Remus told himself there was no way the other boy could possibly spot him in a crowd of hundreds.

Returning his thought to the present, Remus waited for the crowd in the locker room to dissipate. Over the last few minutes it had started to thin as Gryffindors made their way back to the common room, ready to throw a giant celebratory party which both heads of house and prefects would turn a blind eye to in light of the occasion. Sirius, James, and two of the team members still lingered, hugging ecstatic Hufflepuffs and getting slaps on the back from fellow Gryffindors. Even a Ravenclaw girl attempted to kiss Sirius, who turned his head in the nick of time, instead receiving a lipstick stain to the cheek that made Remus chuckle and shake his head. He’d be jealous if it had been a guy, but luckily Remus knew from experience that girls did nothing for Sirius. 

Sirius’ gaze found Remus again a moment later, though he had moved to the other side of the room, and gave Remus a pleading look. Remus pretended to pout before giving into the charade and smiling. Taking a seat on a bench to wait, Remus pulled out a book and read the same page over and over as the crowd began to dissipate. When he was jostled by a giant group, led by James and the remaining team members, Remus was pulled back to reality only to find himself alone in the locker room. Frowning, he glanced out the door but didn’t see Sirius’ dark head among the departing troup. Only then did he hear the sound of a running shower.

Grinning in anticipation, Remus stood, taking a deep breath as he forced himself to walk slowly around the corner when his legs itched to run, to find what lay hidden ahead. Steam began to thicken the air, warming his cold fingers as the spray of the shower grew louder. Heart beating fast within his chest, Remus licked his lips as he stopped at the first stall. Sirius had left the curtain open, his back turned as he rubbed himself with soap. Suds trailed down his muscular back, highlighting a round ass that Remus considered almost too perfect to exist. Remus watched as the muscles of his shoulders flexed, watched as his hands disappeared down the front of his body, touching places Remus could only imagine. 

“Can I help you with something?” Sirius said before turning, smirking as his eyes held Remus’ own. 

Remus shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Sirius could have anyone, but that didn’t mean Remus had to make this easy on him. It made the other boy try harder, a game they both enjoyed immensely. His gaze drifted lower, wandering across a firm chest, planes of toned abs before catching and holding where long fingers fell. Half hard, Sirius touched himself, lathering soap with lazy strokes like it was the most perfunctory of chores instead of a sight so erotic that Remus forgot to breath. Throat tightening, Remus felt his cock stiffen in his pants as the futility of playing hard to get with Sirius became readily apparent. The boy was simply irresistible.

Still, he attempted not to let on at how much the other boy affected him as he shifted his weight, hoping Sirius would not notice as he discretely adjusted himself. 

“Good game,” Remus said, a bit breathily as Sirius continued to wash himself. 

“It was a pretty spectacular comeback, wasn’t it?” Sirius replied and Remus attempted not to blush. Hearing Sirius say “come” while touching himself was not helping sustain his air of nonchalance.

“You’re quite the beater,” he replied as Sirius barked out a laugh. Remus colored further. Sexual innuendo was not his strong suite. He envied the casual way Sirius could utter a word and make him hard. Sadly he had no such skill. Though at least he could make his boyfriend laugh.

Instead, Remus leaned against the wall and picked at some non-existent dirt under his nails. “Are you almost done then?”

Sirius pursed his lips before turning in the shower, slowly rinsing off the suds. “Well if you’re so eager to be off, you could always get in and help me.”

Remus looked up for a moment before glancing back at his nails. “I can wait.”

“Oh?” Sirius said, turning back around. 

Looking up from under his brow, Remus pretended not to notice as Sirius wrapped his strong fingers around his cock and let out a low moan that shot straight through Remus. He swallowed, feeling an echo of memory at that thick cock pressed to his lips, against his tongue, before he took it all in. The anticipation of the taste of male skin and precome made his mouth water. 

Remus cleared his throat, met Sirius’s eyes, then strode to the other side of the room. “Let me know when you’re done.” 

He smiled as Sirius cursed but didn’t turn back at his name. Even when Sirius moaned it. He could tell Sirius didn’t want to get off to his own hand, he was probably only even half hard. What Sirius wanted, what he needed was Remus. But Remus wanted to win first.

It took less than ten seconds for Remus to hear the sound of the water shutting off. The padding of wet feet followed as a dripping Sirius strode up behind him, towel slung low on his narrow hips, black tendrils of hair snaking over his shoulders and back. Remus turned around and smiled. 

“All done?”

Sirius grumbled before pulling Remus by the nape of his neck into a hard kiss. There was nothing else Remus could do but melt into it. He gave in, threading his slender fingers into damp hair, down Sirius’ back and clutching him tight. 

“You win, alright?” Sirius breathed against his lips before rutting his hips against Remus, pinning him to a wall. “Just touch me.”

Remus was all too happy to oblige. Pressing his palms to Sirius’ warm chest, he caused Sirius to take a small step back. He watched Sirius shiver as his cool fingers traced down heated skin, coming to rest only at the drape of cloth across his abdomen. 

“What exactly do I win?” he asked smugly, amazed to see Sirius’ breath hitch, his abdominal muscles tighten in anticipation as his fingers traced along the length of the towel. Sirius closed his eyes as Remus’ touch moved to his back, short fingernails running up and down his muscles, leaving shallow red marks that would disappear in minutes. With a low moan Sirius bucked his hips, pressing into Remus, the rigid rod of his cock seeking attention. Remus pushed him back and he swore Sirius let out a low whimper.

“Do I win, this?” Remus asked, running a long finger up Sirius’ covered length. 

“Fuck, whatever you want Moony,” Sirius whispered, pressing into his touch as Remus placed his palm against Sirius’ cock. He could feel its heat, its need through the fabric, how it twitched and thickened under his grasp. With a firm touch, Remus palmed him, deepening the pressure as Sirius rutted against his hip, words of pleading escaping his perfect lips. 

It still seemed surreal each time they were together. Remus could not believe that such a perfect man could possibly want him this much. He reasoned that the universe must be trying to make up for the curse of his lycanthropy by giving someone who loved him so much, cherished and needed him. And also wanted to be kissed, sucked and fucked into oblivion.

Remus realized he had probably tortured his boyfriend long enough, though he could easily drag it along for a few more agonizing minutes. Yet now he only wanted to give in, to allow himself and Sirius all the pleasure they were forced to push aside, to wait for when they were in class, studying, or had nosy roommates that wouldn’t give them a moment to themselves. The moments they were forced to postpone when their kisses in the library were interrupted, or the touch of a hand upon a thigh was getting much too heated for Potions class. Remus knew that at any moment someone could walk into the locker room, to gaze upon their state of undress and indecency, yet at the moment he could not be bothered to care. He needed Sirius and Sirius needed him and detentions be damned. 

Pulling Sirius into a heated kiss, tangling their tongues and tasting the other boy’s moans, Remus whipped off the towel to pool at their feet. With quickly warming fingers Remus gripped Sirius, taking his thick cock in his grasp and pulling at him hard. Sirius rocked into his touch, cursing a string of words that would have made McGonagall give him detention for a week. 

Then he turned, pressing Sirius to the wall and spreading his legs apart with his own knee. With tortured slowness, Remus rutted against Sirius, holding him still as he allowed his boyfriend to feel how hard he was for him, how much he wanted him in return. Sirius moaned, inching his hips forward, seeking to rub their cocks together in a harsher rhythm that Remus currently allowed. 

“Damn, I need you so bad,” Sirius muttered, gasping as Remus stroked him again, his eyes closing at the overwhelming touch. 

Sirius’ cock felt so hot and heavy in his hand, twitching with need, wet with water droplets and sticky precome. Slowly Remus smoothed his thumb over the soft round head, watching as Sirius closed his eyes, gasping into his touch, pressing his hips forward erratically. He loved making Sirius go wild for him, making him needy and hot for his mouth, his fingers, his ass. It was heady, knowing that no one had ever made Sirius feel this good except him. Yes, Sirius had been with girls, tried things, but never understood the fuss. Not until Remus came along and showed him true passion, what real longing and desire were, how good his body could feel when he was with someone perfect for him. 

“Remus,” Sirius moaned, interrupting his train of thought. That was another thing Remus loved, how loud Sirius could get, how he’d moan and cry out his name, swear up and down, beg for release. Remus decided he wanted to hear more from those reddened lips.

“What do you want?” he asked coyly, his lips whispering across Sirius’ neck as he bit the heated skin softly. He could feel Sirius leaking against his fingers and stilled his stroke, hoping to prolong their passion for just a bit longer.

“Please,” Sirius said sharply, pressing into Remus’ hand, begging for more. “Make me come...I need...need your mouth on me.” Sirius opened his eyes, dark under his lashes, filled with lust and emotions that Remus couldn’t fathom being directed at himself. 

Smiling, Remus kissed him once, quick and fierce, before dropping to his knees. He knelt on the towel, the damp fabric soaking into his trousers as he ran his hands down Sirius’ wet thighs, admiring the shape and tone of the muscles beneath. Goosebumps pebbled Sirius skin where Remus touched, heightening sensation as Sirius took in a breath and settled a hand into Remus’ soft hair. He knew what Sirius wanted, knew the other boy needed his mouth on his cock right this instant, but Remus loved drawing out the pleasure. Instead he kissed his way back up Sirius’ right thigh, gentle and tantalizing, before his mouth reached the juncture of leg and groin. Sirius bucked into his face, yet Remus pulled back and smirked upwards, loving the frustrated growl Sirius let out. 

“Moony,” Sirius whined, reaching down to touch himself, but as his fingertips hit his own long heated flesh, Remus batted them away. “Damn it,” Sirius muttered, only to gasp loudly as Remus pressed his hands to Sirius’ thighs, parting his legs further. 

Remus slowly licked the juncture of each leg, smiling as Sirius began to curse incoherently, calling him names and swearing like a pirate. So Remus turned his head, nuzzling his nose against the thick cock beside him, pressing his lips to the overwhelming heat before licking a line from base to tip. 

Sirius shuddered. After a moment Remus resumed, licking again, spending more time on the flushed crown, tracing his tongue along the ridge, the rounded head, then dipping into the slit as precum dripped forth. He took it in his mouth, loving the taste of Sirius on his tongue, murmuring a noise of approval as his lips dipped down again. 

Crying out, Sirius rocked his hips, pressing into the heat of Remus’ mouth as he opened wide, taking him in, curling his tongue around the thickness until it hit the back of his throat. His jaw would hurt tomorrow, but Remus could care less. The feel of Sirius pumping into his mouth, the taste of precum and Sirius’ skin against his tongue, made it all worth it. Long fingers gripped his hair, pushing Remus down on Sirius’ cock as the boy pleaded and moaned, his cries intensifying as Remus sucked him harder. 

Needy for his own release, Remus unzipped his trousers with shaky fingers, drawing his length out and over the fabric, shuddering into his own tight grip. Watching Sirius’ cock in his mouth was almost enough to make him come untouched, and as amazing as that felt, he wanted more. He groaned around Sirius’ cock as he pumped his own, reveling in the tightness of fingers, the pressure of his palm. Feeling eyes on him, Remus looked up, watching Sirius watch him, feeling as the other boy’s length thickened in his mouth with even more desire. 

“Don’t come yet,” Sirius demanded, and Remus let off his own grip. Sirius knew his body as well as Remus, knew the things that made him plead and beg, knew the ways to make him come. And Sirius was correct in knowing Remus was right on the edge, ready to come with another pump of his own fist. It had happened before, Remus coming as he sucked Sirius off, barely touching himself, spending long before his boyfriend. Though Sirius said he found it amazingly hot, Remus knew he wouldn't be able to give Sirius the attention he deserved as he came down from orgasm. So, cock aching, Remus relented, digging his fingernails into the back of Sirius’ thigh to stop him from touching himself. He could wait for Sirius. 

“Fuck, I need you Moony,” Sirius groaned. Remus looked back to see his lover’s head arched against the tile, eyes closed, cheeks flushed and mouth open and panting. With one hand Remus moved his fingers up to trace along the flat planes of Sirius’ abdomen, along jutting hip bones, then down to cup his balls as Sirius fucked his mouth.

His cock aching and untouched, Remus couldn’t help but buck his hips as he took Sirius in again and again, letting his boyfriend set the pace, to take his pleasure from the heat and suction of Remus’ mouth. The taste of precum was heavy on his tongue as Sirius’s movements became erratic. Remus could tell he was close. 

It had been two weeks since they’d gotten off together, sneaking away from detention to a disused classroom, Remus pinning his boyfriend to the wall as Sirius wrapped his legs around him. They’d not even bothered undressing, just pulled their trousers down enough to free their cocks, rubbing them hungrily together, hoping their cries and moans wouldn’t alert a teacher to their activity. 

Two long weeks, and they were both desperate and needing it badly again. 

“Remus!” Sirius cried, his fingers digging into Remus’ scalp, hips pushing into his open mouth filled with his aching cock. 

Unable to hold off a moment longer, Remus took himself in hand once again, arching into his fist, his cock heavy and hard with need as he stroked. Remus could feel eyes on him, knew Sirius watched, was getting off seeing him touch himself, and hoped the other boy was as close as he was. 

With a start, caught off guard, Remus came, his need too strong to hold off a moment longer as he moaned around his mouthful. Hot cum spilled over onto his fingers, stick and wet as he pumped his thick cock, arching into his tight grip as Sirius pressed his own lenght deeper. Then Sirius stilled, only for a moment, before crying out Remus’ name, pushing in hard as Remus sucked him down, tasting the salty tang of cum as it filled his mouth and dribbled out the sides. Sirius rode out his orgasm, fucking his mouth again and again until Remus could feel his cock softening, the come but an aftertaste upon his tongue as Sirius crumpled back against the wall. 

Both their chests heaved with exertion, their skin over sensitive and bodies sated as Remus pulled off, lips red and plump as he licked the come from the sides of his mouth. Sirius slid to the floor then, too spent to stand, and Remus pulled him into his arms as Sirius straddled his lap. They sat, bodies intertwined and overheated, for long minutes as their breathing returned to normal. Remus ran a hand soothingly through Sirius’ long dark hair, raking his fingers through the soft locks as Sirius ducked contentedly against his neck. He felt the hard muscles of Sirius’ chest against his own, the strong legs that pinned against his thighs, the cock soft against his own as their bodies pressed together as one. 

Sighting, Remus wondered how it was that Sirius could make an outcast like him feel more loved and needed than he ever thought possible. Maybe this was Sirius’ true super power.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't forgotten my multi chapter fics, I've just been busy drawing for Inktober! If you want to see my wolfstar art, please visit my IG or tumblr under the same name.  
> Comments welcome, I love making new wolfstar friends!  
> http://www.instagram.com/YumeNouveau  
> http://www.YumeNouveau.com/tumblr


End file.
